


Baby Bin (Marvel)

by Kiseragi



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseragi/pseuds/Kiseragi
Summary: This is the bin where all my OCs for Marvel/My Marvel story go.There's a number of things going on here :^)) But you'll need to read these to read any of the marvel stories I post.Please spare me, I know and am aware some of my characters seem OP, but it's mostly a cope! They're fun to write! Ily'all!





	1. Balea Parez

Name: Balea Perez

Nickname(s): Lyra; Bal; B; P

Age: 20

Gender: Nonbinary (AFAB)

Birthday: February 26th

Race: Lunafaust (Chimera)

Species: Lunathymarian

Accent: American, slightly southern

Height: 5’2”

Weight: 140 lbs

**OC's Appearance**

Skin Color(s):  **(human) ** Olive/orangey skin  **(transformed (luna)) ** black with white spots  **(transformed (sub)) ** white with black spots

Hair:  **(human) ** Dark brown  **(transformed (luna)) ** white  **(transformed (sub)) ** black

Hairstyles: pixie cut (curly and short)

Eye Color(s): **(human) **dark brown **(transformed (luna)) **black sclera, white irises **(transformed (sub))** black sclera, red irises; almond shaped

Unique Feature(s): Frequently seen with bandages on the face and arms; very lean; wide hips

**OC's Clothing Style**

Gym: loose muscle tank (black); gym shorts

Swimwear: space patterned two piece

Fancy: black slacks, black vest, white collared button up, red bowtie

Pajamas: yellow and pink pineapple shorts, gray red hot chili peppers tee.

Normal: Red and black plaid shirt over a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans 

Underclothes: black binder, gray undershirt, black briefs, sometimes a garnet colored bra

Accessories: round cut glasses, gauze and simple cut bandages

**OC's Personality**

Social: Somewhat outgoing, comes off as anxious more than half the time

Bravery: wavers an extreme amount-- though usually puts on a front of being brave

Rebellious: Big chaotic good energy; follows the rules as they see fit.

Tidy: They try to be clean. Key word is try.

Daredevil: They live for challenges. Known for giving Scott a heart attack

Bookworm: Enjoys reading, especially comics and fiction

Personality:

Balea is an interesting character. While they’re certainly kind and caring at times, other times they’re a real daredevil and can be quite reckless, throwing caution (and themselves) to the wind on account of their terrible luck. While they appear empty-headed and a bundle of nerves, they’ve proven themselves capable of higher-level thinking. They’re fairly humble and even insecure of themselves. Often when initially meeting a group, they act rather formal and quiet. Once they warm up though, they become a bit childish and loud, often cracking dumb jokes. Despite their garbage luck, they actually are somewhat of an optimistic person.

Because of the nature of their reset ability, they tend to change personalities out of the following ten whenever they die (it is a complete random chance as to what personality they wake up with)

  1. Submissive (Very quiet and shy; will go along with anything you demand; gets scared easily/cries easily and tends to be clingy. They’re actually much weaker in this state)
  2. Curious/Child-like (Constantly inquisitive; naturally more graceful but lacks forethought)
  3. Standoffish/asocial (Extremely isolating; hates being around people for most of the time, does well in dark spaces)
  4. Defensive/Aggressive (Competitive and tends to distance themselves away from most people; extremely stronger than usual)
  5. Genki/happy-go-lucky (Hyper and childish here; tends to be fastest in this state)
  6. Sociopathic/Psychopathic (Has pyromaniac tendencies; completely devoid of human emotions and tends to try to manipulate others frequently and/or kill and hurt others. Has the least likely chance of waking up like this)
  7. Dreamy (tends to nap a lot; extremely sweet and soft; they get cold easily like this; emotions get delayed)
  8. Business (very serious, very by the numbers; rarely expresses themselves)
  9. Jokester (very bubbly; they tend to make a joke even in serious situations for the sake of coping; prone to breakdowns)
  10. Heroic (Martyr-like. Tends to put themselves last. They’re very durable/less likely to die like this. Tends to be nurturing towards others.)

**OC's Likes/Dislikes**

Favorite Food: sushi

Favorite Drink: Energy drinks; bubble tea

Favorite Movies: Horror and action

Favorite Music: They love all kinds of music, but they like rock the most

Favorite Tv Show: true-crime related things (criminal minds, that kind of stuff)

Favorite Book: Helter-skelter

Favorite Holiday: Halloween

Favorite Season: Winter

Favorite Place: The Backalley (favorite place to preform at night)

Favorite Color: Red

Least Favorite Food: Anything that tastes like shrimp

Least Favorite Drink: beer

Least Favorite Movies: Anything with barely any plot

Least Favorite Music: Country-- but even then there are some songs they like

Least Favorite Tv Show: Most reality shows (though, they binge them since it’s ‘visual junk food.’)

Least Favorite Book: Fight club

Least Favorite Holiday: valentine’s day

Least Favorite Season: Spring (their pollen allergies acts up)

Least Favorite Place: McCommrick's Quarters

Least Favorite Color: Neon brown (seriously, what the fuck--)

**OC's Habits**

Overeating: Rarely (they do tend to eat fast, though)

Smoking: Never

Spending Money: If they have ‘too much’ money, they’ll become neurotic 

Gossiping: They love listening to it, they hate being a mediator.

Lying: ** Oh buddy--**

Drinking: Semi-frequently (they’re a lightweight, though)

Cheating: Only when they deem it okay (but never relationship-wise)

**OC's Personal Life**

Occupation/Job: Student; street performer; hero

Education: College third year (going for a degree in music theory)

Family:

  * Jason McComrick (former guardian; deceased)
  * Kazuhiro Yamaguchi (paternal figure; deceased)
  * Enrique Parez (adoptive father)
  * Juanita Parez (adoptive mother)
  * Adrian Parez (adoptive brother)
  * Nicholas Parez (adoptive brother)
  * Mariana Parez (adoptive sister)
  * Marsden Rise (Father)
  * Elise Major (mother)

History:

Originally, on Corpus Kristi, queen Elise Major of the lunafaust kingdom was having a secret affair with king Marsden Rise of the subflaust kingdom. An illegal affair since interracial relations were banned to prevent the births of chimeras. However, sometime around The Invasion of Corpus Kristi, their mother found out she was carrying a child. As the war between the now united kingdoms and humans waged on, she realized they could potentially get killed by humans if not their own people for being a chimera. Their mother devised a plan to save them, saying in order to preserve the lunathymarians, they would send a handful of babies to earth, and once they escape, they would find their children. Not wanting Marsden to find the child though, she sent her baby to earth unchipped and untraceable. 

They landed fairly close to an orphanage and lived their days out before being sent off to a mutant orphanage via a misunderstanding. At 7, they were adopted by Father Jason McComrick as "Rosita." Though, it was less to have a daughter and more to have a "malleable perfect being." As a consequence, he abused her for years, locking her in basements, forcing her to study and practice instruments, and never letting her see the outside world. On one hand, they ended up a genius, truly paralleled. But on the other hand, she had no idea how the world worked, nor did she have anyone to parallel her to begin with. In fact, McComrick ingrained in her head that she was extremely  _ imperfect  _ and so she should strive for perfection.

Once they turned 12 they began to rebel, sneaking outside through a basement window. When she wasn’t allowed to eat, she would steal lots and lots of food. At 14, while attempting to rob an asian grocery, she met Yamaguchi, a former pianist from Japan who became blind in an accident and was now running said grocery store. She ended up working for him and the two of them eventually become extremely close, resembling a father and daughter. She continued to work for Yamaguchi, but one day, while in an argument with McComrick, she attacked him and ran away to stay with Yamaguchi.

In the months she stayed with him, she worked part time jobs as much as she could to save up for Stark Industry glasses for the blind, and gifted them to him on Christmas day. In trade, he taught her how to play his most successful song, “The Butterfly Sonata.”

Unfortunately, though, McComrick eventually finds them and then forced Rose back home. Yamaguchi, understanding the danger, tried to confront McComrick, only to be shot dead. McComrick takes Rose in an attempt to leave for Canada. After nearly molesting her in the car though, she snaps and using her metal-kinesis, drives the car over a bridge and drowns, resetting for the second time ever.

After being interrogated, she was put in a mutant orphanage home in Manhattan. As a result of her trauma, she develops mutism. Not having much to live for and focusing on her education, learns sign language, and attends school faithfully with no friends and no social life. At this point, she’d get harassed and bullied for being ‘too quiet’ and ‘ghostly.’ One day, she fought back, and ends up earning the respect of Trevor “Tracks” Von Morgan. Tracks ended up telling her about the gang of the area totally ran by mutants, “Von Harden,” split off into several areas. The area they lived in, “The Stay Kids,” were responsible for drug trafficking. He convinces her to join him and become his right hand man.

He eventually falls in love with her and pressure her into a relationship that ends up being emotionally and physically abusive. He’d pressure her, gaslight her and insult her, and whenever she had issues, he’d give her drugs to keep her quiet. Eventually one day though, he gave her something too strong, and in a fit of insanity and a high in combination with the sociopath personality, she ends up burning many things, including the original sheet music to ‘Butterfly Sonata,’ and important routes for their next drug trade, putting both her and Tracks in danger.

When the leader of Von Harden, Dilla, demands answers though, Rose steps up and sacrifices herself in order to protect Tracks, and to reset so she can become ‘clean’ again. She’s drugged with a hypnotic strand, though it’s not powerful enough to hypnotize her completely, she goes through with the execution and jumps off of a bridge.

After being killed and reset again, she rides a train back to NYC and surrenders herself to an orphanage, only to be adopted by Enrique Parez, who she was already familiar with since he investigated her regarding McComrick’s death. At this point, having access to better resources, they come to terms with their nonbinary identity and begin to call themselves ‘Balea.’

In high school they meet Amanda, Jacob, and Grigory. They try to stay away, though ends up being close friends with the three of them.

One day while hanging out with them though, the group stumbles upon the limb of a missing classmate, before stumbling upon evidence of a cult. When the police refused to take them seriously, though, they all pitch in and begin to investigate. Initially it goes well, but then two students show up: Alex and Oliver. Two extremely rich twins who are extremely welcoming to the group. Jacob ‘falls in love with’ Alex and Amanda with Oliver, blinding the two from obvious red flags that Grigory and Balea weren’t ignorant to.

As the investigations continue, though, things become more and more confusing. Jacob becomes more aggressive towards Balea, and Balea regresses into the state of mind they had when living with McComrick due to his misguided anger (a product of manipulation from Alex).

Eventually, on the final investigation night, Oliver shows his true colors and in an attempt to assassinate Balea, Artemis comes out to kill him. They’re outcasted, but due to some handy investigative work by Grig, he clears their name.

At this point though, Jacob is kidnapped and almost sacrificed. Balea saves him and subdues the cult’s doomsday device, but resets as a consequence.

After highschool, Balea finally learns to speak again, Grig asserts himself as a hero with his power suit, and Balea his trusty partner. Together, they were Sonic Boom and Lyra, solving mysteries and combating crime together. In college, the group stayed together but added David to the equation, with David helping them occasionally with their mystery solving.

In the stalking incident (where a distant cousin of Amanda’s wanted to marry her because of her newly acquired fortune and Grig and Bal fought to garner enough proof to plead Amanda’s case to her family), Balea was forced to reset literally hundreds of times in order to protect Amanda.

Obsessions:

As a result of being held captive, they have a never-ending passion for music. Being friends with nerds has also given them a huge obsession with all things geek culture. They also have a passion for stories and story-telling, so a lot of their songs tend to revolve around some kind of story.

Fears:

  * Artemis (When Artemis is angry)
  * They have a natural distrust for older humans (usually appearing over the age of 50)

**OC's Abilities**

Power/Skills:

  * Powers
    * Sonic scream
    * Traveling among sound waves
    * Force manipulation (able to manipulate the nature of things. When they don't use it it works against them)
    * Flight
    * Regeneration (5 seconds for parts, 30 if mortally wounded)
    * Metal-based telekinesis
    * Musical effects (certain tones with songs will cause effects on the listener)

Strengths:

  * Handy
  * Good memory
  * Good with strategy
  * Quick thinker
  * Optimistic
  * Extremely determined

Weaknesses:

  * Low strength
  * Power level cut in half when in human form
  * They can only use their full power when happy
  * Soundproof rooms
  * The lack of sound waves (this can actually kill them for good)
  * Sore throats
  * Redwood (there is a specific particle in redwood that immobilizes their species)

Equipment: saw blades (expandable), light absorbing handle, motorcycle, guns (dual pistols), guitar/harp, metal bat

Alias: hero/anti-hero

Name: Lyra

Costume: white cape (white outside, black inside), black high waisted shorts, suspenders, white button up, black bowtie, white boots, utility belt

Partner: Sonic Boom (Grigory Volkov)


	2. Grigory Volkov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is... second baby.... my little russian boy....

Name: Grigory Volkov

Nickname(s): Grig, Greg, Rig

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Birthday: December 31st

Race: White European

Species: Human

Accent: Russian

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 150 lbs

**OC's Appearance**

Skin Color(s): Ivory

Hair: Mousey gray

Hairstyles: Necklength, wavy/loosely curly

Eye Color(s): Ice blue

Unique Feature(s): Has natural eyebags no matter how much sleep he gets; prosthetic feet

**OC's Clothing Style**

Gym: white shirt; navy gym shorts

Swimwear: White and blue wetsuit

Fancy: navy slacks, blue button up blouse, black loafers

Pajamas: black sweats, gray shirt

Normal: Dark green zipping sweater, black and red band tee, blue jeans, brown boots

Underclothes: black briefs

Accessories: headphones, backpack (black and gray)

**OC's Personality**

Social: Extremely shy and reserved

Bravery: Rarely is able to summon it out of the suit; but is extremely brave as long as he can hide behind something 

Rebellious: If he is rebellious, it's very quiet. He'll defy authority when he's sure he won't be caught.

Tidy: He's very meticulous about keeping his living space clean. His study space is a different story.

Daredevil: Absolutely not. Only takes carefully calculated risks.

Bookworm: lives for reading, he loves technology and self improvement books

Personality:

On the account of childhood trauma, Grig is very quiet and reserved. He despises social situations with heavy interaction, and enjoys keeping to the shadows. He has a strong sense of Justice and cares deeply for his friends. He hates seeing powerful people taking advantage of the powerless, thus inspiring him to become a hero. Despite this, his low self-esteem sabotages his efforts, making him rely on Balea more than he'd like to. He's a bit serious and rarely relaxes.

**OC's Likes/Dislikes**

Favorite Food: baked chicken

Favorite Drink: black tea

Favorite Movies: Sci-fi

Favorite Music: EDM

Favorite Tv Show: Anything to do with building or engineering

Favorite Book: How To Stop Giving a Fuck

Favorite Holiday: Christmas

Favorite Season: Winter

Favorite Place: Libraries

Favorite Color: Orange

Least Favorite Food: anything with too much of a powdery texture or anything with rabbit meat

Least Favorite Drink: Cola

Least Favorite Movies: Anything with gratuitous sex

Least Favorite Music: Indie

Least Favorite Tv Show: Fantasy shows

Least Favorite Book: Moby dick

Least Favorite Holiday: April Fool's

Least Favorite Season: Spring and Summer

Least Favorite Place: the mall

Least Favorite Color: Neon green

**OC's Habits**

Overeating: He can if there's an opportunity since he's poor

Smoking: Never

Spending Money: He's tightfisted

Gossiping: Avoids it unless it's crucial information

Lying: Only when necessary

Drinking: Rarely. Only when  _ extremely  _ stressed out

Cheating: He does his best to play fair

**OC's Personal Life**

Occupation/Job: Student; hero; intern

Education: College third year (going for a degree in software development)

Family:

  * Polina Volkov (Mother; missing)
  * Ilari Volkov (Father; deceased)
  * Sam Smith (former adoptive father)
  * Various adoptive parents and siblings
  * Edgar Cliff (adoptive father)
  * Mary-Ann Cliff (adoptive mother)

Friends:

  * Balea Parez
  * David Brathwaite
  * Amanda Keys
  * Jacob Sawborough

History:

Polina and Ilari were two scientists working under the Russian government, exploring mutant technology and its usages. They were somewhat of a power couple, even having a small child who seemed to inherit their ingeniousness. However, as the government began to crack down on mutants, they tried to blackmail Ilari into leaking sensitive information for a mind control agent that could easily force mutants into slave work. Ilari, being a man of good morals, refused.

When Grigory was seven, he came from school only to find his father dead from a ‘suicide.’ His mother was missing. He was chased, and hid around for three weeks before finally being found with frostbitten feet, a knife, and sick from eating raw rabbit meat. He was captured and tied down to drown. With quick thinking, he cut off one of his feet before resurfacing near an orphanage. From then on, his life would never know peace.

He was eventually adopted through an American-Russian bridge program by a rich and wealthy investor named Sam Smith. Sam, however, only wanted him for show and for the most part neglected him. Despite this, Grigory was able to learn on his own and eventually improved his English so much so, he was mostly fluent by age eleven.

Unfortunately, the investor was caught in a wall street scandal, went bankrupt, and so had to give Grigory up, dumping him in another orphan home. He was traded from home to home, living in the foster care system with no real end in sight. His only comfort was the fact he had his technological ideas. He wrote them all down and carried them with him in each home he was adopted in. Eventually, Grigory was adopted by the Cliffs. Despite how poor the Cliffs were, with all three children in college and living in a one bedroom apartment, Grigory still managed to thrive under their care and affection.

He eventually met Jacob and Amanda in his freshman year of highschool, and through them, he met Balea. From then on he’d become the sound tech and spare hand for Insidious the band, and eventually after bringing one of his ideas to life, he was able to become the hero he always wanted when he was younger.

He began to develop the BUNNI power suit during the initial cult investigations done by he and his friend group. As his hero career developed, he too developed the power suit to its current version. He made it by stealing alien technology collected from old Avenger’s battles that occurred outside his home.

Obsessions:

He has an obsession with new technology much like his father. He also has a thing for soft materials and nice things. He treats them  _ extremely well.  _ His crush for Balea is borderline obsessive but he keeps quiet.

Fears:

  * Not being enough
  * Drowning
  * Losing Balea and his friends
  * Artemis getting out of control

**OC's Abilities**

Power/Skills:

  * Powers
    * No real powers, though he has above average intellect.

Strengths:

  * Handy
  * Extremely intelligent 
  * Has a surprisingly large amount of upper body strength
  * Good with strategy
  * Cautious
  * Good with negotiation
  * Good natured

Weaknesses:

  * He's overly reliant on CY-BUNNI
  * Pessimistic
  * Low-self esteem
  * Extremely thin mass wise due to his lack of food
  * He’s terrified of water
  * Soundproof rooms
  * Cold weather triggers his phantom pains if the ankle skin is exposed

Equipment: CY-BUNNI V4; CYBR GUN

Alias: hero

Name: Sonic Boom

Costume: Green-teal power suit with blue circuits. Helmet has a screen he can use to emote with neon blue lights. The ears on his helmet are radio antenna used to intercept signals. His boots repel sound and air, allowing him to essentially glide. There is a flight function he's been testing, but it's been unsuccessful. He has a fanny pack built in with microbimbs, microtrackers and a few more tools.

Partner: Lyra (Balea)


End file.
